Emmett and an interesting day
by SWEET-STUFF063
Summary: Edward goes to hunt for a day, bella gets pancake on her face, and Emmett gets hit on by a gay guy. What else could happen? AFTER ECLIPSE! It may not sound amazing, but I promise its better inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A day with Emmett**

by: me!

Disclaimer: i dont not own any part of twilight and

do not intend to use or sell this for money.

Bellas POV

"You have to go, look at yourself." I pleaded with him. He had to hunt sometime soon, his eyes were the darkest I had ever seen in my life.

"But I can't leave you alone, Bella. Charlie is going to go down to La Push to see Billy. Alice and the rest are going hunting, well Rosalie and Emmett just came back, but that doesn't make any differance." He debated back. Then, I had an idea.

"I know! Emmett can stay with me for a couple of days. You can leave with the rest in the morning tomorrow, and come back tomorrow afternoon." He shook his head, my lord was he stubborn. "Yes, go." He continued his childish head shaking. "Why not? All you're doing is hurting yourself!" I had my hands at my sides now.

"Does it really bother you that much?" He asked me.

"There is nothing wrong with you that bothers me. It does bother me that you would..._starve_ yourself! And its all because of me." I knew I was now being absurd, but I had to do something to make him go.

"Do you seriously feel that way?" He continued.

"Yes."

"And you don't mind being around Emmett for a little over twenty-four hours?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll give him a call." He took out his cell phone, and I let out a little cheer. That was one of the not-so-many things I had pushed him into. He spoke softly and quickly, to where I could only make out the greeting and the bye. "It is all set. We are leaving at ten tomorrow, and hopefully we will be back soon."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Now go to sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you." I chuckled and laid back down in my bed, letting the dark win the battle.

Emmetts POV

"Yeah thats cool, I'll see you then." I slid the phone back down, ending the call. The clouds thundered off in a distance, and lightening flashed around the house.

"You're going to her place tomorrow?" Rosalie flicked off the TV and faced me.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" She knitted her eyebrows together and finally shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so. I'll just go and hunt again with the others." Relief spread through me, she understood. "What are yall going to do, anyways?"

"Laugh at her." She smacked me on my shoulder and I growled playfully. Might as well make of what time we had left.

Bellas POV

I woke up, but it was really hot. I forced my eyes open, and made my way to the window. Barely being able to see, I opened it without looking to see if it was raining. A full sheet of rain hit me, splattering me and the rest of my room with water. I tried to close the window, but the wind was pushing so hard, it would not budge! I pushed it down with all of my force. I didn't expect the floor to be so slippery, but it was. I hadn't noticed yet, and spun on the spot, making myself slip in the water.

"OOF!" I landed hard on my butt, and groaned. Thats when I heard the thunderous laughter behind me. I shreiked when I realized I wasn't alone, and twisted around to see him.

"So this is why Edward stays the night everyday!" Emmett was slapping his knee, and shaking with a fit of laughter.

"Shut up Emmett." I suddenly felt grouchy and annoyed because Edward left without waking me.

"Sorry Bella, but you've really got to have someone videotape you and let you watch it."

"Haha, very funny. I'm going to take a shower." I shook my wet hair from my eyes and grabbed my bag, leaving Emmett still laughing behind. I stepped into the lukewarm shower, and tried to make it fast. I wonder what Emmett was up to at the moment, and knowing him, it wasn't going to be very good. Maybe amusing, but I would have to clean up his mess. I finished washing my hair, and grabbed the neon towel off the hook. I changed into a pair of slacks and a regular school shirt, and walked out with a towel wrapped around my head.

I had second thoughts, Emmett would probably call me a cone-head or something. I decided to unwrap it as I walked down the stairs, but the tail of the towel blocked my vision. I tumbled down the last three steps, and landed face-down for the first time in months. I heard Emmett start laughing again, but he didn't bother to come out from where he was to help me up. Cursing him under my breath, I figured he was in the kitchen. I peeked around the corner and saw him flipping a pancake in a frying pan. He would toss it up in the air, and be waiting for it to come back down.

"Emmett? You can cook?" He jumped the slightest, I guessed he didn't hear me get up because he was so occupied in his cooking. But he did hear me fall? How ironic. Being caught off gaurd, it caused his pancake to go in a different direction, towards me. I squealed as I realized it was coming for me, and tried to duck. With my luck, instead of trying to get out of the flying objects way, I moved into it.

_SPLAT!_ The half cooked, gooey breakfast landed on my face. Once again, Emmett was cracking up, boy I bet he was in the greatest mood. "Im - sorry - Bella." He got out between unneeded gasps of air. I peeled it off of my face, it was hot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Emmett is hot and stuck on my face! Get it off!" He had it off in a matter of seconds, and held the food in the palm of his hand. His expression changed so fast, I couldn't trace the humor out of it.

"Bella.." He pleaded out loud.

"Whats wrong, Emmett?" His sudden change of mood scared me. What happened?

"You ruined my food! I worked so hard on making it round and brown and it was almost done, too!" He made me feel almost guilty..

"Wait! You're the one that launched it at me!" I fought back with him. My face was sticky now...

"You're the one that sneaked up on me." He retorted back.

"You're fast as lightening, you could have got it before it hit me!" He put his hand up showing that he wasn't going to fight over this topic anymore.

"You know it was your fault." He stalked away and pointed towards the table. I gave out a big sigh and gave up, listening to his order. He set before me a plate of six pancakes covered in syrup and a small slice of butter at the top. Next to the plate was a glass of juice. "I'm not going to eat this much!" He simply pulled the chair out in front of me, and pointed at the plate, motioning me to eat.

I ate the first two in silence, and started on the third, I was going to eat three just to make him happy. They weren't even bad, they were actually the most delicious I had ever had.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I always used to make pancakes for my mom when I was a human. She taught me how, it was her special recipe." His voice softened at his memory. He stared at the half finished plate between us, and reached out. He coated the top pancake with syrup and took it in his hand. In less than a second, he popped it in his mouth. My eyes practically bulged out of my head, did he just put food in his mouth?

Without making a face, swallowing, or saying anything, he got up and walked to the back door. Opening it, he jogged out to the forest, and I looked away. He more than likely had spit it out, but he was back inside now. Pulling the chair back out, he sat down. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes and took my fork. He cut out another bite, and for a moment I thought he was going to eat another, but smaller, bite. Instead of the the food going in his mouth, he stuffed the huge bite into my mouth and I shut up. I choked on it for a second, then I started to chew. I swallowed and finished off my breakfast, leaving the last one.

"What do we do now?" He jumped up from his seat and pulled out a paper.

"I've got a list! First I noticed you didn't have any food left. So let's go to the grocery store." He walked out towards the front without waiting for my say. I threw the remaining pancake away, and placed the dishes in the sink. I walked out the front and saw his big jeep.

I crawled into the front seat, and saw Edward's jacket hung over the back of it. I raised an eyebrow at Emmett, who shrugged his shoulders. "I guess Alice saw you getting cold." He threw the jeep into reverse and we were flying down the road.

Emmett was like a two year old in the grocery store, he touched EVERYTHING. At one point, he picked up the frosting can and gawked at it. "What?" I finally asked.

"They have this in a _can_ now? When we used this, you made it yourself!" He stared at it as if it could talk. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes and I placed it back on the shelf. I had everything now, and it killed two hours. I tried to pay at the register, but Emmett had his card out and ready.

"Um, Emmett, I think I'm the one thats using all this stuff and that means I'm buying it too." I tried to take the card away from the cashier and hand him the money, but Emmett held my arms back and nodded him on. "You suck." He laughed at my words and strolled out of the market, taking all the bags with him.

"You forgot one!" The cashier yelled out, and I ran back inside to grab it. "Thanks." I took from him. That was odd, I didn't put a two liter of Dr Pepper in the cart, Emmett probably did.

"Why'd you get the Dr Pepper?" I put the bag down by my feet.

"I didn't." He stated.

"Yes huh." I pulled the bag up from under the chair, and pulled it out. "See? Look." He glanced at the bag, and took it from me.

"Whats this?" He pulled a peice of paper with a scrawl out.

M-ett

19526544585

call me

It took me a moment to figure out what it meant, then I started cracking up. "That guy was gay! He just gave you his number!" I was hysterical, nearly out of breath. Emmett, on the other hand, was fuming. "Hey, at least you got a free drink." I continued laughing, and Emmett drove back home.

**Haha, I love Emmett : - ) **

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided that I wanted more. So I'll try to UPDATE ASAP. I have no idea when, though. So um, review and tell me how it was! Oh, and Im out of twilight stories to read. If you've got one, then put it in your review! I want to read it... I will promise a review for it too! Um, if you want me to put in an idea for this story, let me know! Thanks for reading yall!**

**oh and I have a poll up, and another twilight story called Equinox. Check em out!**

**Anastasia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet and an Interesting day

by:Me!

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything of the twilight series.

Chapter 2:

You did what?

**EmPOV**

I could not believe this. I was just hit on, by a gay person? I did not have a problem with anybody being gay, but trying to get with me? I was so close to turning around my jeep and running it over that idiot's body but I heard Bella still laughing. I couldn't turn around and know she thought I couldn't take it. I could, and I would show her. I glared at her but all it did was make her laugh even harder. The clock in my car read 1:49, I still had a day to kill.

"What do we do now?" I asked once all the grocerys had been put away and in their right places.

"Well, I don't know. I have to clean my room, Charlie will have a fit if he ever saw it like it that. It hasn't been that messy since... well for a while." She threw her hair up into a ponytail and put away her dish.

"Since when?"

"Well, since Edward left. But since then it's been clean, most of the time. You can read my copy of Wuthering Heights if you want." She suggested. Me? Read? On a Saturday?

"No way. I think I will just sit in your chair and watch." I gave her a ha-ha smile and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She half yelled-half asked.

I threw her over my shoulder and looked at her face. "I promised Edward you wouldn't get hurt. You've already got a couple bruises from this morning, but I'm not allowing any more."

"You're than he is." I pretended like I hadn't heard that, and proceeded up the steps. Their house was quite small, I felt the stairs shudder as I ran above them. Due to fall any moment, I made sure that I wasn't the one to break them. I flung her room door open and stared at the mess in front of me. Her tiny desk had papers and textbooks cluttered upon it, creating a mass of white. On certain spots of the floor, there was one sock here, a jacket there. Her bed was unmade because of the rain that had made everything wet. Her hamper was 3/4ths full now, and her copy of Wuthering Heights was laying next to her lamp, open to mark her page.

"Who brought the storm inside?" I joked and watched Bella's face redden.

"I didn't realize how messy it had gotten... there has just been no time." I laughed at her excuse.

"No time? What do you and Edward do then?" I joked again, this time she slapped my arm playfully. She turned away and mouthed an _ow_ thinking I couldn't see. I started laughing, and sat down at her desk. "Have you read this over a million times?" I picked up her tattered copy and flipped through the pages. She mumbled a mmm-hmmm and continued her duties. I scanned a page, and didn't like the very first sentance. It sounded absurdly boring, so I gave up on it. I tossed it onto her bad, only to get a scolding look from Bella. "Sorry!" I held my hands up and examined her room once again.

She could clean fast. Her room was spotless, and now she was making her bed. "Everything is wet, still." She complained under her breath and sat down with a huff.

"So, your room has been messier than this?" Trying to start a conversation, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, you should've seen it. It was horrible."

"Why?"

"Because all I did was eat, sleep, cook, work, and do my homework. I never thought about cleaning my room. Then Charlie threatened to send me away again, and thats when I realized how messy it really was. There were clothes everywhere, my papers were overflowing the trash can, I was just a mental wreck." If I could have goosebumps, they would have been rising now.

"Were you really that badly affected?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I needed to ask.

"Because, Emmett. He was everything I had been living for. I was ready to give my life for him. How would you feel if Rosalie left you for 6 months or so?"

"Horrible."

"Would you take her back?"

"With out a doubt." I answered, completly honost.

"That's exactly how I feel. I really love him, Emmett." I smiled and winked at her. She was now sitting on her bed, and her expression gave away she was bored.

"What do you want to do next?" I questioned, what happened to my list?

"Will you teach me how to play baseball Emmett?" I scoffed at her words.

"If that's what you want lil sis. I'll have to go home a pick up the equipment. Let's go." Once outside, I hoisted her upon my back, and prepared for the day. I really, really hoped she didn't break anything of her own.

**okay**

**im so sorry**

**i know its like whoaaa short! but you want to know how emotional my last two days were? wow.. thursday.. my best friend woke up from a year long coma. i was so happy, i cried. but then this girl, sandra. ughh. dont even ask. she followed me to starbucks with my friend and my sister! stalker much? a fight happened there.. verbal. and friday at school... another huge verbal thing.. ughhhh : - ) but you know what?**

**im so over it. woo hoo.**

**review and make me feel happier : - ) thanks guys. and ill give another update monday.. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett and an Interesting Day

Emmett and an Interesting Day

by: Me!

Disclaimer:

I do not own twilight or the following books.

Chapter 3:

What a doosie!

EPOV

"Wait, so I have to run around this whole field for a home run?" The field was average, but not big enough for when the family played.

"Bella to make a point it's a homerun. The field is how big a regular sized Baseball field is." I said back, now annoyed with the twenty questions she had asked me before I could pitch. Teaching her all the basics was easy, but she wanted to know every detail.

"Its too big.."

"Oh its fine!" With that said she brought up the bat to position. I concentrated on pitching the slowest I could and threw.

"OW Emmett!" She cried out, holding her forehead.

"Bella you swing and hit with your bat not face!" I dashed over to where she was kneeling on the ground and surveyed her head. "Edward is going to kill me!" A bump was visible accompanied with angry redness ready to become a bruise.

"Its okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have turned to see what angle the ball was coming at, which was straight for my face." She sighed and picked up the bat. "Lets finish what we started!" She said with a new emotion.

"Bella I think…"

"No, I think we should finish so I can show Edward." She got her footing straight and piqued her knees to the perfect batting position. I walked back and very carefully, tossed the ball.

SMACK!

She hit the ball with an impressive arm, and it surprised me. The ball didn't go very far, but I turned around to follow where it had landed. I gave a slow human jog to where it was, and retrieved it. I then turned around to see Bella rounding third, now smiling because she thought she was going to make it. I aimed for her left foot, just a light hit to get her out but not enough to hurt her. Throwing the ball, I watched, grinning as the ball closed in on her foot.

Then it missed.

"WHAT?" Bella had stopped running, and let the ball miss by mere inches, then sprinted towards homerun, yelling out "SAFE!"

"That is not possible, I have never missed pegging anybody, ever!" She doubled over in laughter and sat down.

"Well, not only did you miss, but you missed a human!" She gulped down some Gatorade, and then choked on it. She was still laughing so hard; it started to dribble through her nose.

"Oh man! Now who's laughing?"

BPOV

Wiping off the Gatorade, I could feel my cheeks going crimson red. The look on Emmett's face was hilarious when he missed me, but I bet mine beat it at this moment.

"This has to be the best day of my life!" I picked up some mud that this mornings rain and the current drizzle that once again picked up, and threw it at him.

Bad idea.

Emmett hand enormous hands, and with that said, I was coated in a few throws. We battled back and forth, and the rain started to pour on us. Through the rain I saw a long strip of mud and ran towards it. I jumped down, and slid the surface till I came to a stop.

Emmett and I continued on with the game until I started to shiver, as it got darker.

"Time for the human to get inside!" He picked up the equipment and I followed him into the Cullen's house. I took in the familiar smell and Emmett got back two towels for me.

"Try not to touch anything. Esme would flip! Just take some of Edward's clothes, and shower in his restroom. I'm going to clean up as well." I nodded thanks and took off my dirty shoes and soaked socks.

The house was cold and I shivered up to Edwards's room, trying not to get mud on anything the way up. I laid one towel on the restroom floor, and threw the other in the hamper. I set all my dirty clothes on the towel and started a hot shower.

I used Edward's shampoo and my mind tingled at the thought of smelling like him, even if he was a man. Finishing up there, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around me. His closet door lay a crack open, and I walked in.

"This is huge." I pulled out a big shirt of his and some basketball shorts, which I had never seen him wear. After getting comfortable in his clothes, I heard Emmett rummaging through his drawers in him room down the hall. That's when I noticed Edward had some on the left side of his unusually large closet, too.

I wondered if Edward wore boxers or briefs…

I slid open the top drawer, very quietly. Then pulling out the garment, I knew my face must've been red even though I also knew nobody was watching. A pair of lined blue boxers is what I had in my hand, and I started giggling.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice made me shriek and the boxers ended up on my face from throwing them as I jumped.

"Why are you smelling Edward's boxers? Oh boy!" Emmett, once again, was laughing so hard he couldn't control it.

Alice's POV

We were finishing up on hunting, and Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and I were waiting by the car for Carlisle and Esme. That's when the vision of a very red Bella's face under a pair of Edward's boxers (I assumed) and Emmett rolling around laughing came to me. I cracked up, and got ridiculous looks from everybody.

"What is it?" Edward asked, but I couldn't say anything because I was laughing. I was also too distracted to block my mind, so Edward got in.

"What the hell." He muttered, and walked away.

I know I know, long time no update! I haven't updated Equinox for a while either! So sorry guys! There was a fight, not verbal this time, and agh. It was a very long process. Then car accidents and my mom being in the hospital then my bestfriend! How much more can happen in o8?

**Well I will be updating soon, so leave some reviews : )**

**I'll understand if its mean too! I know I haven't updated in MONTHS!**

**Anastasia **


	4. Chapter 4

Emmet and an Interesting day

Emmet and an Interesting day

by:Me!

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything of the twilight series.

Chapter 4:

That is so not funny!

**APOV**

"Alice, what'd you see?" Rosalie was looking at me and I felt Jasper calm me.

"Well, I don't know what Emmett and Bella are doing exactly, but it involved Edward's boxers on her face and Emmett rolling on the floor laughing at her." Jasper grinned and Rosalie gave me a bewildered look.

I shrugged and gave another small giggle as Edward walked back to the Mercedes.

"Is that all you've seen since we've left?" I nodded and he laughed. "Well, at least she knows now, the little snoop. Well, doesn't matter. Emmett gave me the idea of a video, and so I hid a spy cam in his hair.

Rosalie whipped around and demanded to know when he did that.

"Yesterday before nightfall." I saw the look on Rosalie's face and knew something happened after the lights had gone out.

"Well, it probably fell out." She smiled with content.

"No change, I made sure it would stay unless physically removed." Edward smiled and Rosalie yelled he better forward to the next morning and a threat. Meanwhile, I grabbed Jaspers hand and we walked silently down the beaten trail.

**Emmett's POV**

I picked myself up off the floor and picked the boxers off the floor in front of me.

"So Bella, can I ask why you have a pair of Edward's boxers out? Do you miss him that much?" I threw the boxers back at her.

"No you can't ask." She huffed out.

"Oh, well, Bella why did you have a pair of Edward's boxers out?" She turned around and smiled.

"What was the point of asking if you could ask me a question and to ask anyways when I had already said no to asking it?"

I sat there for a second, before finally saying, "Huh?" She laughed and went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat I presume.

**BPOV**

Emmett was easy to trick, I didn't really mind him asking. I'd rather have him tell Edward I wanted to know if Edward wore boxers or briefs rather then I wanted to know how his underwear smelt. Though, I wouldn't mind knowing the second.

I laughed out loud to myself and shook my head. I had no idea where that second idea came from but it was not how I ever thought.

"BOO!" I screamed and dropped my apple slices on the floor.

"EMMETT THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY!" I picked up the apple slices I had perfectly cut off the floor and threw them in the trash. "Better be happy I'm human at the moment."

"Oh, who's afraid of the big bad Isabella?" I kept on cutting my second apple and ignored him. "Why do you have a princess name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Isabella sounds like a princess name. Princesses aren't klutzy and turn red when something even small is said." My response, a blush.

"There it is! Ha-ha, just kidding. You could so be a princess if you wanted Bella." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, what makes you think I want to be a princess?" He slowly smiled and started to pull something out from his overstuffed pocket in the back of his jeans.

"This!" I saw a tape and recognized my mom's handwriting on the front.

_**Bella's Sixth Birthday**_

She didn't.

My jaw popped open and I jumped to grab it out of his hand. He held it high above my head, and even if I jumped it was still about a foot away.

"HOW did you get that Emmett?" He smiled.

"I didn't, Edward did." He started to laugh.

"Edwards has seen that? How did he get it?" I tried to remember if it was the sixth or seventh birthday where the "cake incident" happened, but I drew a blank.

"The whole family has. And blame your mom, she sent a whole box full of tapes of you from when you were a kid." He walked over to the DVD/VCR and placed it in, forcing me down on the couch.

"She didn't." I could not believe my mother!

"She did, and we've seen all of them." Emmett pushed play, and the video started.

**HA! Finally, an update. Blame summer, the parties that I have been going to, and my amazing friends!**

**I'll try to update soon! If you have a twilight fanfic, put it in your review and I'll read it soon and review : ) Thanks to all of my reviewers! And, oh! If you have a suggestion, then let me know : ) thanks!**

**Anastasia **


	5. Chapter 5

Emmet and an Interesting day

**Emmet and an Interesting day**

**by:Me!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the twilight series.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Icing!**

(This is the flashback of the party that the video contains.)

Six-year-old Bella walked out of her room, baring nothing but underwear. The front said Disney, and the back said princess.

"Mom, when are all my friends coming?" She asked, holding her head high.

"Soon Bella, now, put on your outfit so I can finish getting everything ready." Renee slipped on Bella's dress, and gave her the matching tiara to put in her long brown hair. "Alright, you're ready!"

She jumped up and ran to the mirror, and patted down her hair. "I'm ready!" Renee rolled her eyes and the camera followed them into the kitchen. "Where's my cake?"

"On the table, where else?" Bella went up and looked at it, but then rushed out of the room with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Where's she going?" A females voice came from behind the camera. Renee shrugged and the camera skipped to the scene where Bella and nine of her friends were around the cake, and ready to sing. The camera zoomed into the cake, and..

(End flashback.)

"What'd you do?" Emmett wiped the smile off his face and looked at me.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with the movie?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, you're a bad liar." He walked over to me and snatched the remote from behind me. "Thank you very much. Now, before I was interrupted.."

I rolled my eyes, again, and waited for the scene to continue.

(Flashback Continued)

The camera zoomed into the cake, and you could see something was wrong with it.

"Hold on, what is that on the cake?" Renee stepped forward and Bella hid her face.

"Bella, what'd you do?" Renee was trying to hide her giggles, but even the person filming was laughing, causing the camera to shake.

"Nothing." Bella's face was now a red color, and she was pursing her lips.

"Bella, you cut your face out and put it on top of Cinderella's!" Bella's friend Kelsey shouted out and started to laugh.

"Well, I want to be a princess!" Renee rubbed her back and told her she was.

"Quit laughing Kelsey!" Bella scolded her friend.

"Sorry."

"I can be a princess, its my birthday!"

(Flashback Over)

BPOV

"Shut up Emmett!" He was slapping his knee.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know its not even that funny but MAN!" I rolled my eyes at him and let out a giggle.

"I was pretty absurd, huh? Cutting out my face and putting it on Cinderella's?" He nodded and calmed down.

The movie skipped to a summer when I was here, and it was Jacob and I as kids, playing around. I turned it off and took the tape out.

"You don't like him?" Emmett asked curiously.

"It's not that, I just don't want to watch that right now." I put on a smile and thought.

"So…" I rambled on.

"I hate him." Well, that was no surprise.

"Why?" I knew of the whole, they're enemy's reason, but the real one, I didn't.

"Because, well, here I'll fully explain. You've heard of the whole Edward being alone forever and finally finding you to make everything clear and show him love, right?" I blushed and nodded, urging him to go on.

"Well, I see your love as a candle light. You see, you're the candle, and its burning to show you love Edward. He lit your candle. But, Jacob wants that candle to be blown out, so he can light it.

It's quite simple, Edward has got his hands around the candle, and Jacobs always trying to come closer and blow it out. Edward gets his hands closer and closer, trying to protect you. But the question is, who loses? Jacob can finally blow it out, and Edward can do it himself from getting too close, accidentally putting it out with his own hands."

"Wow Emmett." I muttered, he had a way with words. "But, that candle better be one of those that last forever, because my love for Edward is not dying out."

"Ha-ha I hope so. OK enough of this mushy gushy stuff! What do you want to do? We have three hours!" I laughed and stretched.

"Um, I don't know? Let's play scrabble!" Emmett gave me a ill-beat-your-butt at that game look, and went to retrieve it.

"Lets start!"

EPOV

"fawsome is so a word Bella."

"Oh my god Emmett no its not! It isn't in the dictionary!" She threw the book at me and I caught it.

"Well, that one is 2007 Webster's, and we are currently in 2008."

"You can't invent your own word and make it real"

"I can, I'm Emmett." She laughed at me and shook her head.

"I'll bet you." I put my hand out she shook it.

"What are we betting Emmett?" I thought for a second, and I smiled. Telling Bella the deal, she gasped and let out a no way.

"Yes way."

"Well, you're going to lose." We shook one final time, and the bet was on.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett and an Interesting Day

Emmett and an Interesting Day

By: me!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Chapter 6:

Bookstore!

* * *

**BPOV**

I tried to focus on something else rather than my stomach that was getting more and more upset by the minute. I felt as if I were being tossed around like a raggedy Ann doll, even if I was buckled under six different belts. Emmett's jeep really felt like a roller coaster ride, especially at the speed he was driving. It was worse that Edward's.

"Slow down!" We were entering Port Angeles roads, with people walking all around. "Do you want a ticket?" I hissed at Emmett.

His booming laughter filled the car, practically deafening me while we parked. I struggled with the clasps of the seatbelts, but Emmett got me out within a second.

"Here we are, the bookstore!" He happily hummed his way to the door, not even bothering to hold it open for me, so it slammed shut in my face.

"Thanks Emmett." I spat out once I stepped in the chilly store. He smirked and walked up to the messy and over organized counter. Behind it stood an old woman, Angus, her nametag read. I could see Emmett smile at her, and ask her for the most recent dictionary. She pulled a 08' Webster's dictionary out, and Emmett put a twenty on the table.

"Keep the change." He charmed her with another smile, and walked out, letting the door shut behind him.

"OW EMMETT!" I held my toe in my hand, and sat down on the floor.

"What?" He asked, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"You closed the door on my toe! Now its probably bruised!" He started laughing.

"I highly doubt anyone can bruise a toe, Bella. But it is you that we're talking about!" He bent down to pull me up.

"Ay, pretty thang. I can fix that for ya'." Emmett stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to face three men. Then it hit me, they were the one's Edward had saved me from the first time!

"Wait, I recognize ya', you're the one that the good looking fella stole away from us. Dumped him, ay?" He pointed towards Emmett.

"No, I'm her brother in law." Emmett took a protective stance in front of me, and I hid behind his big figure. "And unless you want your ass totally kicked, I suggest you move on." The three men laughed, and looked at each other.

"He thinks he could take the three of us down?" The front one laughed, and suddenly tried to punch Emmett in the face. I screamed, but Emmett laughed, having the mans fist behind his back and facing his two friends. He then pushed him into the two others, knocking them all down.

"Holy fucking shit this man is fucking strong and crazy!" The one yelling, and the one Emmett had knocked down got away, and one was still trying to get up. Emmett brought him up to face level, and asked him, "Do you think I'm crazy?" He nodded a frantic no.

"Do you think I'm strong?" He nodded yes and Emmett dropped him.

"Good, because I am!" With a simple flick to the man's chest, he fell to the ground again and Emmett grabbed my arm "Let's go." He growled. I was strapped into the car a moment later, and we were zooming down the highway.

Suddenly, Emmett burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Man! That was FUN!" I stared at him like he was crazy. "Oh don't worry Bella! They were just street guys. They had nothing on me!" I shook my head.

"You sure handle things differently than Edward." I muttered.

"What do you mean? Oh yeah! They said they had seen you before! Darn I didn't realize, I should have just taken them to the police or something! What did they do last time?" I shivered at his question, and told him the story. By the end, I could tell he wanted to turn around.

"Assholes." He mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement, and remembered our bet.

"Emmett, you are SO dead when you lose. You do realize what Rosalie will do to you, right?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Naw Bella, Edward will kill you! Then we'd have to change you, so it shouldn't be so bad." I grimaced at his words, and took out the dictionary. I flipped the pages back and forth, till' I saw the Fs.

Then, I saw it.

It was there, but that was **IMPOSSIBLE**.

"FAWSOME IS NOT A WORD, WHAT IS IT DOING IN HERE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Sweety, it is AMAZING what money can do. With the help of an annoying pixie like vampire that can see the future, nothing is impossible." I slammed my fist down on the book, cursing the Cullen's never ending money and Alice's vision.

"You cheated! That isn't fair, so I WIN!" He shook his head.

"There weren't any rules or guidelines! You were so sure that you'd win, but you didn't!" By this time, we pulled up to see everyone back home, just getting out of his or her cars. They were home early, which was good and bad at the same time. I looked at Edward's shiny Volvo, and instantly regretted on betting against the stupid vampire.

"Don't worry, I'll have my mind blocked, and everyone else will too. Poor Edward won't even expect what's coming." I groaned. "Don't tell me you forgot the bet! We said that who ever won would have to wreck their mates car!" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't remind me, Emmett." I saw Edward running towards the car, and he had me out in a second, walking around me and inspecting my body for any bruises or bumps.

"What happened to your forehead?" I guess Emmett replayed the memory in his head, because they were both laughing.

"Bella." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He stepped closer to me, brushing the toe I had stubbed.

"Ow!" I yelped, the darn thing was entirely red.

"What happened here?" Edward asked Emmett angrily.

"Yo, calm down. It's not my fault your girl doesn't know that you shouldn't walk into a door." Edward pulled me in, hugging me. I nodded against his chest. And he frowned.

"Everything's my fault. Emmett was just there to watch." He shook with silent laughter, which surprised me. "Aren't you mad? Don't you think Emmett did a bad job at babysitting me?" I desperately wanted Emmett to get into trouble.

"Bella, you're a magnet for danger. I can't expect to come home to a unscratched you without me there!" I laughed at his words, and we started to walk inside.

Hopefully he would think that when I totaled his car. I saw Alice, and glared at her.

"Oh you can't be mad at me!" She begged and Edward gave her a crooked "huh?" glance. "Get out of my head, sometimes its called being NOSY." He narrowed his eyes at her, and she sighed.

"Sorry Bella." She walked away into the living room, where everyone was sitting. "Come watch the video!" She yelled at us; it was now my turn to be confused.

"Sorry, love, but I had to." He tugged something out of Emmett's hair, and he yelled an ouch.

"You recorded our day?" Emmett's eyes bulged out of his head, trying to swipe it back. Our bet would be revealed! I let out a soft yes, but everyone looked at me.

"Give it back!" Emmett swiped for it again, but Edward was too fast.

"Nope." He took out a cord, and hooked it up into Jasper's macbook, which hooked up to the DVD, which was hooked up to the plasma screen TV that everyone's eyes would be glued to in a moment.

This was going to go either really well, or horrible. Whichever way it went, there would be a scolding from Edward. I prepared my self as Edward pressed play on the laptop, and I got comfortable in his lap. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**I think I am going to try to wrap this up before breaking dawn comes out, which is soon. But, sadly, this story should be coming to the end seeing that the family is back.**

**Unless you want more? I could keep going.. And my friend told me it was "pure torture" not writing more that what I already have, because she wanted to see if Edward was going to hear the bet. So, to shut her up, we just got home from shopping!! :D lol, and that went great.**

**So yeah, back to what I was saying. Review and tell me what you thought was good, and what you thought was bad. Giving me a "that was embarrassing to read, you SUCK" isn't very helpful. I don't mind! Every writer needs one of those, I guess?**

**THANKS to all my loyal reviewers, I have 89 alerts and 60 reviews! Which, for 5 chapters, is pretty amazing I would say. R&R!**

**Oh, and mention your story in a review! I'll totally read!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett and an Interesting Day

**Emmett and an Interesting Day**

**By: Me!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE, don't own!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Un-mute and Rewind**

(This chapter is for **Future Emmett Cullen. **

Thanks for your review!)

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, you suck." Emmett muttered.

"Don't say that Emmett!" Esme scolded him, and Carlisle gave him a look. We started to focus on video, which immediately started when I woke up.

"Oh thank god." I heard Rosalie whisper, and I didn't want to know why.

Alice and Jasper were on the plush carpet, her in his lap. They were watching with wide eyes, and laughing as the water sprayed me. Behind them were Carlisle and Esme, on the rich brown colored couch, and also had a smile tugging at the corner of their lips. Emmett was laughing out loud obnoxiously, I guess seeing it again didn't bother him. It was Rosalie's facial expression I couldn't make out. If she was feeling sorry for me, or found it amusing like everyone else. I turned to look at Edward's face last, and his eyes were filled with laughter, though his lips were pursed.

"You can laugh too, you know." I guess giving him permission was good enough, because he started laughing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from the wrath of the storm." I shook my head.

"Nah, it wasn't so bad." I could feel his smile against my hair, and we tuned back to the movie. I was watching, but I guess today's events had caught up to me because I was battling my eyelids.

"Sleepy?" I heard his velvety voice ask in my ears.

"Not at all." The words came out like mush, and he laid my head down in his lap, and the rest of me took up the entire couch. I could hear me complaining about something on my face to Emmett, but I was too gone to realize remember what I was saying.

"Give it to me!" The loud voices woke me up from my deep sleep, and I sprang to my feet.

"What's going on?" I rubbed at my eyes, irritated.

"Oh now you've done it!" I heard Edward yell at Emmett.

"Stop!" I whispered, and they all heard me. "Why are yall fighting?"

"Well, Emmett took the remote and muted it so I can't hear anything!" Edward pointed at Emmett, and I brought his hand down.

"What part was it at?" I narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

"You two were fighting over a word in scrabble Emmett, un-mute it and rewind!"

I gasped and glared at Emmett. Just then, Alice burst out laughing.

"Edward, get over it. You'll soon see why he muted it." She winked at us, and Edward growled in frustration.

"Why are you blocking your mind?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down in Jasper's lap.

"Damn it." I whispered, and flopped back onto the couch. Edward glanced curiously at me, and I nodded my head. "It was nothing! Just go on with the movie."

He sighed and Alice nodded at Emmett, who unmuted it. It was now at the part were we were in the bookstore, and Emmett was charming the saleslady.

"Ow!" Emmett rubbed the back of his head, where Rosalie had slapped him.

"That poor old lady, Emmett! You probably gave her a heart attack after you left!" He grinned sheepishly. Then I remembered what was coming after this, and I tensed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me anxiously. I looked over at Emmett, who sunk lower into his chair.

"Maybe you should skip this next part…" I tried covering his eyes, but he easily took my hands off. He probably didn't know that I had been using all of my strength.

"Why.." His voice trailed off, and he watched closer. I had just stubbed my toe, and the men were about to come up to us.

He watched the scene in silence, and only Rosalie snickered at the first guys comment about Emmett being crazy and strong. Other than that though, no one made a single noise. Edward's body was shaking in fury by the time Emmett had gotten the guys to leave.

"I didn't even see this.." Alice whispered, sounding disappointed with herself.

"Its okay! I am a magnet for trouble everywhere I am.." I tried to relieve the tension in the room, but it still felt as if I could cut through it with a knife. I put both my hands on the sides of Edward's face, and made him look at me.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I knew I should've killed them the first time." I gave him a look, and he apologized again.

"Can we just finish the video?" I pleaded in his ear. He nodded swiftly, and we were soon all focused on the screen again. I heard myself getting out the dictionary, and saw the remote sitting on the counter.

I got up to go get it, so Emmett wouldn't be able to push mute again, and my plan wouldn't be ruined. Edward and the rest, excluding Alice, would hear the bet we had made, and there was no way Edward would let me touch the keys. So I wouldn't be able to crash his car!

As I was thinking to myself, I didn't notice the cord running from the laptop to the television, and I tripped on it. Edward caught me right before I hit the floor, and straightened me up. That's when I noticed I had unplugged the laptop completely, and the movie turned off.

"No!" When I finally plugged it back in, we were getting out of his jeep and the bet had already been said. "Do you want me to rewind it?" I asked, hopefully.

Edward shook his head, "Nah, you guys were home anyways. I don't think anything extremely important could have been said within those two minutes." I scoffed at his words, but let out a weak "okay."

I turned to see Emmett, and he was smiling.

"So, Bella, any plans for tomorrow? Actually, today?" I glared at him and he started to laugh. "Well, let me know if it is something _big._" He emphasized on the big, and I turned to stomp up the stairs. As soon as we were in Edward's room, he tucked me into his big comfy bed.

"I'm glad you came home early." I stated, and his topaz eyes burned into mine.

"Me too. I'm also glad you had fun with Emmett." He kissed me, and I enjoyed the last couple seconds I had before he pulled away. I exhaled dizzily, and his breathing was just as labored as mine was.

"It is eight in the morning. You can get some more sleep in if you'd like." I nodded and got comfy, and even though I didn't want to sleep, my eyelids won the battle once again.

I woke up to Edward's door slamming open, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward groan, which was joined by mine.

"Edward, can we stay in bed all day?" Just as he was about to say something, Emmett interrupted.

"No! We have things we need to do! Hey Bella, I noticed you didn't have your car here. Why don't you and Edward take his to go make a quick grocery run at the grocery store? Esme told me we don't have any food here." With that, he threw the keys at me. They were about to hit me, but Edward caught them centimeters from my face.

"Thanks, Emmett." My voice had a touch of acid in it, and I trudged my way into Edward's restroom.

"I'll be ready to leave in twenty." I hollered at him.

_More like ready to crash your car._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to say SORRY for the confusion!! I meant this story didn't have too many chapters left, not that chapter six was the last one! I got a death threat as a PM, and it encouraged me to write this chapter NOW, lol!**

**Hmm, cliffhanger! Ha, sorry!! :D**

**Did everyone pre order breaking dawn? I hope so! I did! And did yall see the new trailer? Tell me how it was! Also, I have another story up, and a poll! You should totally like check em out :D**

**Well, review? Yall are like totally great at it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett and an Interesting Day

**Emmett and an Interesting Day**

**By: Me!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE, don't own!**

**Chapter 8:**

**No, classy**

* * *

**BPOV (I know I've done the last couple chapters in her view, but I'll switch soon!)**

I couldn't believe I was going to go through with this. If I got hurt, it was Emmett's fault. And if Edward was the least bit angry, it was still Emmett's fault. Why did I bet against the immature vampire? Well, not immature..

"Bella?" I jumped and squeaked, Alice's voice scaring me.

"What, Alice?" I finally got out when I was done calming down.

"Edward is waiting outside." I sighed with regret for betting against Emmett.

"You could have told me not to bet against him, you know." I said to her as I was walking downstairs, the least bit of acid leaking into my voice.

"I'm sorry! It slipped! And by the time I remembered it, I couldn't think about it because Edward was so close! Oh, and today Edward will sparkle because the sun is out. But the clouds will cover it up in about five minutes, by that time you'll be pulling out of the driveway. So no one will see him. Oh and again, it's not my fault! So quit giving me that look!"

"Well it certainly isn't mine."

"Yes it is, Bella!" I heard Emmett interfere from upstairs, and I gaped up at him.

"Mine?" I said, ridiculously. "How is it MY fault?"

"You bet against me." He grinned; it was smug but still showed his win.

"Not my fault yall are all manipulative vampires!" I got close to Emmett, pushing my index finger into his chest.

"Sweety, nobody beats Emmett at his own game!" I scoffed at his words, and turned to go back downstairs.

"Whatever." I muttered, opening the door. Walking back to the garage, I realized it was the first time I was going to drive Edward's Volvo.

And the last.

I looked at all the nice cars. Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, Jasper's motorcycle that Edward gave him, Rosalie's BMW, and last but not least, Edward's stupid shiny Volvo.

The sun was barely making it through, making the glorious line of cars glitter in the light and shine.

"Edward, can I drive?" I finally got out to him. He eyed me; he knew I only liked driving my truck. I didn't look at his face after I took the keys; I couldn't. How could I? Yeah, he would probably have a replacement car in a day. But it wouldn't make up for the one I was about to wreck.

Plus, all the money involved. I was going insane with all this thinking. I kicked at a stone as hard as I could, and ironically it went flying into the side of Edward's Volvo. He frowned at the chip mark, but said he would get it fixed and it wasn't a problem.

Well, I was about to give him a problem.

We sat down in his car, and I slowly turned on the engine. I could see the entire family at the door, excluding Carlisle and Esme. I looked over to his face, with one hand on the gear shift and the other on the wheel. My foot was on the pedal, ready to get away from the house and figure out how I was going to wreck his Volvo without killing myself.

I wouldn't crash it that bad though; maybe accidentally drive it into a pole.

Just as I was changing gears and putting my foot down on the pedal, that was the second that the sun decided to make Edward sparkle more than ever. The light blinded me, and I hit the gas pedal out of reaction. I don't know why, but I did.

The next second, we were lurching forward instead of backward, and I realized what was going to happen next. The Volvo was about ten feet behind the car in front of it, but the speed accelerated so quickly no one had time to react to what was happening.

The Volvo smashed into the car in front of us, and I heard Edward gasp. My seat belt had held me back, thankfully. Otherwise, this would've have gotten a lot messier. I opened my eyes, terrified.

That was totally on accident.

"My car!" I heard Rosalie scream as Edward pulled me out of the banged up Volvo.

"Oh man Bella! I knew about Edward's car, but Rosalie's too? That wasn't part of the deal!" Emmett was in a fit of laughter, and Alice was joining him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward searched my body for any scratches or bruises, but I didn't have any.

"You did this on purpose?" Rosalie asked with a snarl. I flinched back as a response to her voice.

"N-No." I stuttered, but she was gone inspecting her car again.

"Bella, was that on purpose?" I looked into Edward's eyes, afraid to respond.

To everyone's surprise, he shrugged.

"More of a reason to drive my Aston Martin." Finally, I found my voice.

"You're not mad?" I asked, shocked to his response. He looked at me again, studying my face. I didn't dare look away to glance at Rosalie and see what damage I had done.

"Why'd you do it? That's all I'd like to know." He put both of his hands on the sides of my face, and I told him all about the bet. Since, ironically, those were the two parts he had missed in the movie.

"One second." He whispered to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicked. He wasn't going to leave me here, was he?

"You're about to lose a brother." He bellowed out an Emmett! And they were gone, a blur in the woods. I decided it was the time to go tell Rosalie my lame excuse for an apology.

"Sorry Rose." I mumbled. I looked at her car; the entire back was taken out. Edward's front, Rosalie's back. She turned around to me, not to glare, but simply give me a questioning look.

"I'll explain." I heard Alice's voice come from behind me, and I heard the hum of her voice as she explained what happened.

"Emmet was going to wreck it?" I shook my head no.

"That was if he lost, and he knew he wouldn't because he already knew about this before hand." She looked out at the forest, where we heard Emmett and Edward wrestling.

She looked back at her precious car, shaking her head.

"I'll have to get a new one." She patted the roof of her convertible, and I realized that replacing these was going to be expensive.

"I'm sorry." I repeated over and over again. She finally shushed me, and I trudged back to sit on the stairs.

"I'm a horrible, rotten, mean person." Esme was suddenly behind me, rubbing my back.

"Emmett has gotten us all once, don't worry sweety." I smiled weakly, and saw Edward and Emmett come back to the house. Edward's shirt was gone, and his jeans were ripped in various places.

He was like my own personal model summoned to make me feel so bad at the moment, to which I couldn't even look back at him.

He was _so_ sexy. And I didn't deserve it.

He pulled my chin up, and kissed me softly.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, ashamed with what I did.

"On one condition." I felt my stomach flip, because I instantly knew what it was.

"Let me get you a new car." I opened my mouth to argue, but snapped it shut. I at least owned him that much.

"Fine." I finally gave in, and he smiled with content.

"Well, this worked out for the better. Hm, what car to get you though? I liked my Volvo very much.. But that new one, the c70? That was nice, a convertible, very sleek looking. And for you Bella... that new Mercedes I had shown you once.. It isn't out yet, but perhaps I could get it..." His thoughts trailed off, and I grimaced when I thought of the costs again.

I heard Emmett grumbling unintelligent words as he walked up the stairs to the house and he paused to look at me.

"You were supposed to get in trouble, not me. Now I've got to listen to Rosalie complain and …" He ran off as he saw Rosalie getting close, though I don't think she heard him.

She sighed as she sat down next to Edward, and I guess she thought something, because he started laughing.

"Pighead." He called her.

"Moron." She left with her retort, and I gazed at him in awe.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM? YOU ARE ABOUT TO SPEND A TON OF MONEY ON CARS, AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE LAUGHING AND TALKING TO YOUR SIBLINGS LIKE ME CRASHING TWO WAS NOTHING!" The roles had been reversed, I was yelling and Edward was listing to me, trying to hid the smile tugging at his lips.

"OH GO AHEAD AND LAUGH NOW, DON'T MAKE ME FEEL BAD! YOU NEVER DO!" I stomped away, fuming. I was supposed to be in trouble. I wasn't mad at the fact that he wasn't mad, I was actually quite happy about that. I was angry with him because he let me get away with crashing two very expensive cars.

"I'm sorry." I turned to see him, and he was looking away.

"Take that back." His expression gave away his confusion, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Edward, but seriously! You can't always let me get away with this kind of stuff."

He chuckled, and I grew annoyed.

"Whats so funny?"

"I'm not mad because this worked out for the better. Three new cars; one which is for you. How could I be upset?" Okay, so this worked into his favor.

"Though I did like my car…" He trailed off, looking at the Volvo.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, and took me inside, and we laid on his unnecessary bed. I laid my head on his chest, and looked up at his beautiful face. The way his eyes were a clear topaz, and the purplish bruises weren't there to shadow his eyes. He was breathing calmly, his chest rising with every breath. His marble lips pressed down on my forehead, and lingered there for a moment.

I inhaled his scent, and it was so delicious. I moved my head to the right side of his chest, and rested it where his unbeating heart was. I pretended that it was beating, and I just couldn't hear it. Because I knew that Edward wasn't a monster. A monster wouldn't love, be as caring and sweet as he was. If he could show me that, then I knew we both would have a chance at heaven after I was changed.

I wanted to be equal with him; Him to be Superman and I Superwoman. And soon enough, after August 13th, I would have my one and only wish granted. I wrapped my arms around his bare torso, and smiled to my own luck.

"Please tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded with me, and I sighed.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're… nothing." I couldn't tell him that he currently looked unbelievably sexy and very tempting.

"Please?" I shook my head no, and looked back up to smile at him.

He lifted up my chin, again, and batted his lashes. "Please?" His cool breath swirled around me, and he said I was his brand of heroin? Likewise.

"You look… incredibly sexy." I hid my face in his chest, and he laughed. I felt his shake under me, and I knew I was probably blushing furiously by this point.

"Look at me in my eyes, Bella." I looked up, and saw him looking back at me.

Slowly, he moved in to kiss me. There was a desire behind the way his lips moved, and I liked it.

It was new.

We moved our lips in a new way, as if there weren't any boundaries still laid out. My arms moved to twist around his neck, and his were in my hair. Even though his lips were cold and hard, they felt soft and warm on mine. Every part of me that was touching Edward was warm, no matter how icy he felt. I heard him sigh, and then he pulled away, trailing small kisses down my jaw line to the base of my throat and back up.

"You will be the death of me, Isabella Swan." He whispered into my ear, his icy breath tickling me.

"No, you will be the death of me." We both knew it was used as an analogy, but it was so very true. He rolled over to the side of the bed, and I protested.

"That was new." He smiled with satisfaction, neither of us felt guilty. "But unexpected." He suddenly added.

"Yeah, well it didn't help that you are shirtless and have ripped jeans on." He winked at me and walked into his closet. A second later, he was back in a polo shirt and jeans.

"Does this help?" I narrowed my eyes at his shirt, and he removed it. "Better?" I nodded, and he laughed.

"Silly Bella. Well, Charlie will want you home soon. Its already four." I saw him grab a key from his drawer, and I got up to grab my stuff.

"Alright, alright." We got outside, and he met me with the Vanquish.

"Absurd." I muttered, as I closed the door.

"No, classy."

* * *

**Well, all I can say is WOW! 17 reviews for chapter 7? Thanks a ton guys. I tried to reply yalls review, but I may have skipped one or two, and replied the same person twice. Sorry! Thanks a TON though.**

**This isn't the last chapter, because of the death threats im getting in my inbox. LOL. But, I can only continue on so much longer! Maybe a few more chapters? Four or idk? And by request, I'll do one long chapter of when Bella was asleep, and when the Cullen family was watching the video. That'll be like a bonus thing at the end though!**

**This chapter was long, and I did it because it covered the whole scene :)**

**GREAT NEWS! I got an offer from a modeling company, and I SO want to do it! But… ugh moms :P lol don't think shell even consider it. I am only a sophomore after all. The company is for like cars and the superbowl and big shows! Oh well :P**

**Anyways, review? Thanks a ton guys, yall are so loyal :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett and an Interesting Day!

**Emmett and an Interesting Day!**

**By: Me**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own**

**Chapter 9:**

**Flashy**

**Dedicated to:**

**Klutzygirl34**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'll drop off my car then meet you upstairs." I left her side, but it didn't mean that I wanted to. I realized it was August second, and just seven days until I was married.

The last three days I would be gone hunting, and all the girls would stay behind with Bella.

The night I come back would be the night before our wedding, and I couldn't wait. Thinking to myself, I absentmindedly jumped through Bella's window, waiting on her bed. The conversation with her and Charlie was now silent, and I could hear Bella washing the dishes.

"Well dad, I'm going to email Renee before she's busy packing for here, so I'm going to head up early. See you in the morning!" She bounded up the stairs, cautiously peeking through a crack in the door before coming in.

"You're here!" Throwing her arms around me, I chuckled and returned her embrace.

"Of course, like always." She turned on the computer and sat by me as she waited for it to start up. I remember asking her once if I could get her a new one, maybe a mac, but of course she refused.

"So, how was your weekend?" I winked at her.

"Well, you saw it. Tell me what you think." Her heartbeat sped up, racing beneath her chest. My guess was to how she thought I was going to react.

"Seems like you had fun." She looked at me, exasperated.

"Until the end." She muttered, too low for a human, loud and clear for me.

"Well…that was eventful." I tried not to smile; it could upset her.

"Ha! I wrecked two cars!"

"But now I get to buy you one."

"Which I don't need."

"Alright, whenever you do need one then. When your truck stops working, then I'll get you a new car."

"Fine." She turned to her computer and clicked open Renee's email.

"Are you mad?"

"No.." She sighed and hurried with her reply.

"I'm really sorry about that though." She whispered, cuddling into my lap when she finally turned off her computer.

"It's alright." I untangled a knot in her hair, tucking her into the covers. It honestly wasn't that devastating. So what, we were getting new cars. If Rosalie really wanted to, she could fix both the Volvo and M3. And she more than likely will, after she gets a new car.

"I'll get a replacement car, so don't worry. We can drive up to Seattle tomorrow and buy one." I felt her shuffle ever so slightly under me, and knew what that meant.

"What's wrong?" How I wished I could know her thoughts, but she liked it better this way. And to me, it felt normal for once not knowing everything by fact. We have trust in our relationship.

With a small sigh, she told me.

"I just feel bad!" I smirked in the dark, knowing she couldn't see me.

"For agreeing to let me get you a new car?" She groaned silently.

"No, I'm worried I'll crash that too." I flipped her over, her laying on me. I kissed her softly, tracing her lips with my tongue. Knowing what I was doing made me smile and think of the last time.

"Now tell me, why do you think you'll crash that?"

"Um.. I'll be driving and texting." I kissed her more, our lips moving eagerly against each other's.

"Now what are you afraid of?"

"Hitting a pole." I finally kissed her with the most passion I was able to give, finally pulling apart, have us both panting.

"Now what?"

"I wont crash." I finally laughed, laying freely out on the bed.

"You'll be the death of me Isabella." She traced her hand down my face, smiling with content.

"One week." She whispered, and I knew what she was talking about. I nodded against her head, repeating her words. She eventually drifted off, and I fixed the blanket around her again, kissing her forehead. Hours passed, and she had muttered my name a couple times. Then, when I thought the talking was over, she whispered two words.

She said, "I do" in her sleep. It created a fuzzy sensation inside of me, throwing a power surge through my body. I couldn't wait for her to say them to me consciously, in front of everyone. Charlie soon woke, but he was still groggy. Too tired to check on Bella, he showered and left immediately. The hours went on, the time was dwindling down.

I only had six days left of watching her sleep, and I would cherish them as much as I could. Bella started fidgeting around, growing restless in her sleep. She would wake up soon, and the day would brighten again.

I pondered my thoughts, trying to think of where I would take her for our honeymoon. It could be Hawaii, Greece, Spain, England, or anywhere.

"Edward?" I turned to hear the voice that came out unexpectedly; I wasn't paying attention. It wasn't Bella; it was someone else

* * *

**SORRY for the short chap! But WRITERS BLOCK at the end is not good :P**

**I have a couple chaps left!**

**Review and Ima try to update tomorrow!! Sorry its 4 in the morning, and I had to get something out!!**

**Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett and an Interesting Day!**

**By: Me**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the song or book**

**Chapter 10:**

**Paybacks a Bitch**

**Dedicated to:**

**Future Cullen x**** and artistic-angel825**

**Future Cullen x because of your reviews**

**And artistic-angel825 because shes one of my bffs DUH!**

**Mush, where are you?**

* * *

**EdPOV**

I turned around to see Emmett grinning to himself.

_Didn't you hear me coming? _He asked through his thoughts. I nodded a yes, lying to him and myself. He didn't buy it though.

_Edward you're a damn liar. I caught you off guard and you know it!_ I sighed, giving in.

"What can you possibly want at six in the morning Emmett?" I hissed in his direction. The room was getting brighter by the second, a sunny day 'till twelve. I remembered Alice mentioning something about that; our trip to Seattle would have to wait till mid-day.

"I came here to wake up Bella!" Before I could react to his words, he was shaking her shoulders yelling "WAKE UP!" at the top of his lungs. I pulled him away from the bed, slamming him into the other side of the room and into the wall.

"Oh good job bozo, you messed up her wall." He climbed out, and I saw the insides of the wall crumbling away where his body had been. I'd have to get Esme to fix that before Charlie could find out.

I sneered in his direction, turning back to Bella. She was now waking up, her eyelids battling against the light now coming through her window. She had a faint crease in between her eyebrows. Emmett swiftly left the roof, heading downstairs somewhere. He was probably going to look around and make another kind of mess, so I didn't even bother to tap into his thoughts.

"Mmm Edward?" She reached up to find my face, and I cradled against her delicate hand. Her touch always warming me, I leaned into it more trying not to be obvious.

But of course, Emmett was there to ruin everything.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" He was standing by the door again with a pan and metal spoon in hand, banging them loudly against each other. Bella shrieked, and jumped up from her position in my arms. Before the thought of slamming into the cold floorboards could cross her mind, I had her standing up again.

"Holy crow Emmett! What was that for?"

"Have no fear, Emmett is here!" I growled in his direction, seizing the pan and slamming it into his face. I pushed him out of the room, closing the door in his bewildered face.

Handing the pan to Bella, I sighed. Emmett was supposed to be 93 years old yet he acted like a mere teenager.

"Sorry about that, love." I carried her back to the bed, trying to figure out her reaction. It was quite hard, because there wasn't one. Then, she snickered.

"Well now I can have a pancake that looks like Emmett's face!" We both burst out laughing, and Emmett barged back into the room.

"That's not funny." He sat down in Bella's rocking chair, taking up nearly the whole room.

"I want you to leave." I hissed through my teeth, looking back at the gaping hole in the wall that now had to be replaced. He merely smiled, shaking his head.

_Nuh uh, I'm here to stay for today. _I thought about throwing the pan at his face again, but the thought passed by. Why need to inflict more damage in Bella's room when I knew he wasn't going to go anywhere?

"It's okay, he can stay I guess. With you here, he wont get much of a kick outta me today." She smirked in his direction, still fumbling with the pan. She then tossed it to Emmett, which he caught two feet in front of him.

"Nice toss."

"Nice catch."

"Whatever."

"Go make me some of your famous pancakes." She emphasized the _famous_ and I could see she actually liked them.

"You would eat those again?" Utter surprise crossed his face. _She really liked 'em? _ I looked back at her, and let her answer for herself.

"I told you before, they were delicious. Just please, don't get batter everywhere again this time. Or any hot things on my face." I thought back to what I saw in the movie, and smirked. "Edward Cullen you thought that was funny?" She tried to act hard, but I saw the amusement in her eyes.

Wiping the smirk off my face, I composed myself into a statue-like structure, shaking my head. "Of course not!" She laughed and ruffled my already untidy bronze hair, holding me closer.

I noticed Emmett was gone, and heard the tiny sounds through out the house. The fire igniting on the stove, water running through the pipelines, insects invisible to the "human" eye scurrying around on the floor. I tried listening to the one sound that I could never hear, and found it silent. I groaned in protest, sitting in an upright position.

"What did I do?" Bella asked with her eyes resembling a deer's caught in headlights.

"_You _didn't do anything. I'm just frustrated that I cant read your mind!" I complained to myself for the millionth time.

"Want me to tell you exactly what I was thinking about?" She smiled coyly. She stood up, and started inching towards the door. A faint emotion of excitement lit in her eyes, bringing me to become more frustrated with myself.

"Always."

"Well, that's too bad. My mind is private for a reason!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the house, and Bella's joined it.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. Rising into a crouching position, I asked her again to state what she was thinking.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Edward, but you really don't intimidate me." She was backing out of the door now, having her bag of toiletries in the left hand. I got into a full crouch, ready to launch myself at her.

"You wouldn't!" I would, and I did. I enveloped her in my arms, flipping around on the floor to do a somersault as we landed perfectly in the hallway.

"You know.." She mused. I waited. "This is almost exactly like the first time I came to your house. I said you don't scare me, and you tackled me just like now. I think you have a problem." She laughed in my face, before covering her mouth.

"Ugh I have morning breath." I shook my head.

"I didn't even happen to notice." I wasn't lying this time, either. She held her hand out for her bag, and I picked it up and gave it to her.

_Yo, tell her breakfast will be ready in ten so she better be down here or else I will throw something at her again! _I drowned out Emmett's threats to my fiancée and let her get past me.

Still grinning at the word fiancée I jumped from the top floor to the bottom, skipping the stairs. Sniffing the air, I grimaced. Human food.

"Need help?" Emmett looked so into his cooking, he didn't even spare a second to answer. Checking into his head, he was happily singing a very old song, from 1936 exactly.

"Every street I walk on becomes a lover's lane, when I'm with you.

I can see the sun, though we're out in the rain, when I'm with you.

To lose you would be tragic, here is my heart unfurled,

You have the certain magic, you are the seven wonders of the world."

Images of him and Rosalie's first years as a couple together ran through his mind, showing the big teddy bear side of him. I decided to ruin his moment.

"Aww is Emmett reminiscing about the past with his lover? What, missing her so soon?" I laughed at my pathetic attempt, but it worked. He swftly threw the pancake in the pan over his shoulder, right into my face.

"EMMETT!" I pulled the foul substance off my face, throwing it into the sink. I noticed the pancakes actually had come out to his appearance, and much to his liking.

I laughed at the pancakes, forgetting about what he had just done. He went on humming another old song, and I bored myself by counting the minuscule cracks in the ceiling. What seemed to be a lifetime later, my angel bounded down the stairs, looking vibrant and energetic.

"So what's on the agenda today?" She asked happily, pulling the plate of syrup coated pancakes and a glass of juice in front of her. It smelled revolting, but I didn't bother with the side comment.

"Well! I know!" Emmett suddenly seemed back to earth again, throwing Bella's old apron to the side. His black muscle T and basketball shorts looked like they were going to rip off with all the flexing he was doing. "Car shopping." He looked over to Bella, who paused mid-bite.

She finally shoved the bite in her mouth, and then took her time swallowing. We heard it travel through her body and land in her stomach. Emmett sniggered, but I squashed his toe and he shut up.

"Okay." She finally said, leaving me once again astonished.

"You don't mind?" She shrugged and took another bite.

"No, not really. You need a car, anyways." I laughed, and thought of the irony. So did she.

"What?" She looked at me this time; probably with the same expression I had given her earlier. I had asked Alice how long her car truly would last without us tempering with the engine, and she saw it would soon become another collection in our driveway by the time we were married. I planned on getting her something that would keep her safe, and look extremely nice at the same time. She gave me a chance to gift her, so that is what I plan on doing.

"Oh nothing, nothing sweetheart. Just thinking to myself." I glanced at the clock; it was now eight fifteen. Had time really flown by that quickly?

She continued eating her Emmett-faced pancakes, enjoying them immensely. Standing next to me, there was Emmett grinning to himself.

I gave him a look, and he smiled wider.

_I bet she would like these better than yours anytime._ I sighed low enough for us to hear.

"You're right."

"I am?" Bella looked at me funny, and then shook her head. "You can't read my mind!" I laughed at her expression, and pointed to Emmett.

"I was answering him. But seeing it could fit in both cases, what may I be right about?" She smiled wryly, glancing at Emmett.

"That I will never bet against Emmett without talking to Alice first. And that I am a big jerk for wrecking your cars." Her smile drooped at her words, causing a smile to form on my lips.

"You silly human, when will you get it through your head Bella?" She looked up at me.

"Never." Emmett laughed and shook the entire table with his fit.

"Bella pretty much just said she's stupid. You don't get things!" He laughed at his little joke as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind him." I winked in her direction. She cocked her head to the side, and sighed.

"I'm full." She then announced, picking up her plate. Once it was clean and dry, I figured we might as well pay Esme a visit, as well as everyone else before we left to Seattle.

_Where are we going? _I looked over to Emmett's too interested face and told him we were going to visit Esme, but I'd have to ask Bella first.

"Bella, would you mind coming home with me for a couple hours today? Before we leave to go look at a car?" It would give me time to think of a way to get Bella the car I had come up with, the new Mercedes Guardian. It wasn't on market yet, but with some extra cash it could be delivered in the next couple of days.

"Is Alice going to force me to listen to the wedding details?" She looked annoyed when it came to that, and I swallowed. Yes.

"No, not if I'm with you the entire time." Emmett looked at me.

_You know she will Edward._ I sighed. I knew she'd try, but the little monster couldn't take her away from me if I threatened her Porsche.

"Ready?" Emmett finally asked.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Oooh, I like this one!" Emmett ran his hand along the side of the Volvo standing in front of us; it was light silver. The Volvo C70 08' stood in front of us, and I liked it. But I needed another car, like I had told Bella before; we had to _try_ to blend in.

"It is nice…" I turned to watch Bella approve, and she sat behind the drivers seat. "You know, I could see myself being conned by this cars speed. Then I'd wreck it accidentally." She frowned behind the wheel, disapproving of the vision she had set in all of our minds.

Collecting cars was one of my hobbies, and though I didn't like to flaunt our money, I couldn't help myself when it came to cars. I called the sales man up, and told him I'd take this car, today. His eyebrows rose, and he told me he'd need me to fill out all the information in his office.

"I'm not done yet." I walked on and looked at the other Volvos, trying to decide on one I'd drive daily. I don't know why I was getting another Volvo, I could have gone with a Toyota or Honda, but what was the fun in that? Plus, there was just something _classy_ about a Volvo.

Or maybe it was just me, who knew.

But, there was nothing I wanted to buy other than the convertible.

_Ay, Edward. _I heard Emmett call me over to a car.

_What about this? _I looked down at the C30 and shook my head.

"The front is nice, but the rear end is too big." He laughed at my choice of words, obviously taking it the wrong way.

"Edward?" Bella tugged on my hand, catching my attention.

"Mmm, yes?" I looked into her eyes.

"What was that car you were talking about the first time you were bashing on my truck?"

"An Audi?" She nodded.

"Why don't you look at one of those? You said so yourself that they were nice." I liked her suggestion.

"Good thinking Bella." I planted a kiss on her lips, and she reached up on her tippy-toes to make it last longer as I pulled away. I smiled as she huffed in anger. She didn't know it was just as hard to pull away, but for her sake I did.

"I'll finish up here, then we'll go look at some Audis'."

Emmett drove Bella's truck to the next dealership screaming profanities and protests the entire way. He hated her car, and hated the limited speed it would allow even more. Once we reached the lot, he parked the truck the first chance he could, and walked swiftly inside.

"Whoa." I looked over at Bella, laughing at the look on her face. "He really hates my car, huh?" I nodded my head, helping her out.

"You don't even want to know." We walked hand in hand inside, and I saw Bella's eyes wander around the area. We walked around, looking at the different cars.

There was the Audi Coupe A5, the Audi S5, and the very nice Audi TT. Seeing as I already got a car that screamed trouble, I took out the Audi TT. Though the Audi S5 was nice, and the body was nicely built for a car, I like the Audi Coupe A5, in black.

_Which one do you like? _Emmett looked at the two cars side by side. I tilted my head towards the left, and he whistled.

"Pretty nice. I like the way it looks." He approved, and Bella ran her fingertips along the roof of the car, picking up dust she couldn't see and leaving a trail.

"You sure you want this one Edward?" I grabbed her by the waist, nestling my head in the crook of her neck.

"If you like it as well, then I'm completely sure I'll get it." She entwined her arms around my neck, moving her face to the left so she could see me a little.

"For you, its perfect." I smiled at her words, kissing her neck.

I was vaguely aware of Emmett who had sneaked up in front of Bella, and suddenly tickled her sides. She burst into a fit of laughter, leaving the moment we were having broken.

"Thanks Emmett." He winked at me, leaning on the side of the car.

"Paybacks a bitch, homie." I laughed at his new word.

Yes, payback was a bitch.

* * *

**Finally! One more chapter left! :D**

**I did not have time to re edit this, sorry for the mistakes yall!**

**This was 8 pages! **

**Hmm my excuse? Well.. Breaking Dawn of course. And Galveston, (which gave me a too dark tan and bad sunburn on my nose and forehead. Ask Bryan, he saw me at the mall and was like whoa! And nothing surprises him haha!)**

**And the fact that schools going to start soon, and I did not try out for volleyball because I was stupid, and fasting is about to start :O**

**So yeah, this was a long chapter to make up for what ive missed! **

**So tell me, what'd you think about breaking dawn? And I LOVE seth and well.. Don't wanna spoil anything so review me and ill PM you back!! **

**I need to explain something. This story was merely a filler from the end of Eclipse, to the start of breaking dawn. Stuff that happens in between, some is accurate, some isn't. Such as how Bella was convinced to let Edward buy her a new car when her old one stopped working. And so on! Someone brought it up that I should make a sequel, but it should start after breaking dawn. Yes or no? Yall vote! **

**Thanks to all my LOYAL REVIEWERS! And everyone else that has reviewed! Review now! It's the end of my story, with one chapter left! Please! **

**Lol, long authors note. Sorry! **


End file.
